1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to entertainment systems in which audiovisual programming is associated with remote movable devices located away from a primary audiovisual display. In particular, the invention pertains to programming systems and receiving systems for causing audible sounds and movements of articulatable toys and dolls in synchronization with audiovisual programming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various interactive devices have been proposed in which the viewer of a television broadcast or video cassette recorder program is able to interact with the programming to modify or alter the manner in which the programming is completed. Other interactive arrangements have proposed some communication with toy dolls, vehicles or other devices. Some of these devices may permit the viewer to see similar movements of the device and the television screen, but may limit the interest of the viewer by relating the viewer only to the programming and the device simply as a three dimensional extension of the existing on air or recorded programming. Certain proposed systems use the video blanking interval to communicate sounds and kinetic movement. Those which have used video bands for transmitting sound or motion to a toy are limited to time shifted reactions of toys, the programming preventing real time simultaneous reactions of toys while actions are occurring on screen. Thus sequencing is required, making it difficult to achieve the original qualities in complete synchronization with the normal program.
It would be desirable to enhance the interaction and interreactions with the viewer by permitting programming which creates the appearance of another live character able to interreact with both the viewer and the programming appearing on the television screen. In particular, it would be desirable to be able to allow a live character or device to carry essentially all the original qualities of the performance integrity of the actor and voice specialists at a remote location in complete synchronization with the normal program. Those features would include maintaining the subtle though essential attributes of tonal inflection, volume, accent, timing, emotion and energy originally intended by the author of the programming and portrayed by the actor.
Moreover, it would be desirable to have a system and method for creating and generating kinetic device control data signals in synchronization with new and existing programming.
There are presently in existence a large number of dolls with built in cassette players and it would be advantageous to be able to combine the programming proposed by this invention with the existing talking and actuatable dolls having cassette players which presently are available to the public.